Lumines Live!
Lumines Live! is the first game in the series to be released on the Xbox. It supports 5.1 surround sound, and it's run at 720p. This game, along with Lumines II, are able to support music videos. Songs and Skins ;Base Game (Base Pack) *Circles (120 BPM) *JUST... (151 BPM) *Morning Beats (104 BPM) *SQUARE DANCE (122 BPM) *MEGURO (80 BPM) *STRANGERS (171 BPM) *Take a coffee for a moment? (126 BPM) *HOLIDAY IN SUMMER (73 BPM) *TAKE A DOG OUT A WALK (90 BPM) *tiny piano (141 BPM) *Big Elpaso (70 BPM) *SPIRITS (125 BPM) ;Advance Challenge Pack (DLC) *Block the Sky (123 BPM) *Aoi (90 BPM) *Bean jam? (130 BPM) *ROUND ABOUT (126 BPM) *You are not here. (133.33 BPM) *So that someone may visit you. (60 BPM) *TALK 2 YOU (122 BPM) *Hometown (114.3 BPM) *Kabuki (150 BPM) *ABACK (108 BPM) *The mission to The moon (80 BPM) *bad boy century (137 BPM) *SISTER WALK (116 BPM) *Dao (144 BPM) *DARKSIDE BESIDE THE RIVER (110 BPM) *KAWAII (132 BPM) *Shadow of Grand Father (100 BPM) *Mysterious travel to Asia (96 BPM) *Cuckoo clock (160 BPM) *HIKARU frame work (75 BPM) ;Booster Pack (DLC) *My Generation (140 BPM) *SLIPPING (126 BPM) *Get up and Go (120 BPM) *Inheritance (120 BPM) *Flashback (160 BPM) *Day dream (75 BPM) *Butterfly Stroke (165.5 BPM) *BRASH (114 BPM) *URBANIZATION (130 BPM) *WORKING IN THE HOLE (125 BPM) *T.S.L (177.8 BPM) *Da-Di-Do (126 BPM) *The Spy Loves Me (141 BPM) *Water, Flower & Lights (70 BPM) *FLY INTO THE SKY (62 BPM) *Chinese restaurant (140 BPM) *xop (133.3 BPM) *BIG THINGS (171.4 BPM) *Elect.M.G.R (60 BPM) *Bloomy Girls (120 BPM) ;VS CPU Pack (DLC) *That savanna calls. (126.32 BPM) *Auto Mobile Industry (124 BPM) *Naha!! (137.14 BPM) *The bird singing in the night (106 BPM) *The speed of light (133.3 BPM) *Japanese form (84 BPM) *Go to a toy town. (144 BPM) *Whoop-De-Do (120 BPM) *Papa's ukulele (90 BPM) *MOON BEAM (92 BPM) ;Tokyo Club Mix Pack (DLC) *Heavenly Star SOS Remix (120 BPM) *Cosmic Humming (135 BPM) *HOUSE 66 (130 BPM) *4X4 BRICKS (128 BPM) ;Rockin' Holiday Pack (DLC) *the wind is wailing (130 BPM) *Flower Cards (124 BPM) *In Late Night (70 BPM) *amber moon(140 BPM) *no bird (110 BPM) *Flavor (140 BPM) *Lie in Rhodes (125 BPM) *Pumpkin head man (90 BPM) *NEW COLD+ (130 BPM) *compressive flake (130 BPM) *minimum vox (160 BPM) *I think (86 BPM) *nerorange (110 BPM) *Freezing point (130 BPM) *snow girl (70 BPM) *a piece of sine wave (120 BPM) *FAB BELLS (130 BPM) *DECK THE HALLS (140 BPM) *Papa! (71 BPM) *Discoveries (136 BPM) ;Standalone DLC *Heavenly Star (120 BPM) *Breeze (125 BPM) Unlockables ;Advance Challenge Pack (DLC) *TIN TOY (110 BPM) (?) *Fanatic (100 BPM) (Earn 1 million points in Challenge Mode) ;VS CPU Pack (DLC) *Mekong (123 BPM) (Clear VS CPU mode) ;Puzzle/Mission Pack (DLC) *45 degrees (160 BPM) (Clear Easy Puzzles) *neodymium (120 BPM) (Clear Hard Puzzles) *RODENT (90 BPM) (Clear Very Hard Puzzles) *Manager class (100 BPM) (Clear Very Hard Puzzles) *Sparks!! (122 BPM) (Clear Easy Missions) *Please return my CD (122 BPM) (Clear Hard Missions) *prime factor (75 BPM) (Clear Very Hard Missions) *MACHINE INTERFACE (100 BPM) (Clear Very Hard Missions) Trivia * Unused graphical data for Lumines Puzzle Fusion's licensed skins (Shinin', SHAKE YA BODY, I hear the music in my Soul and Lights) can be found in the Booster pack's files. *This is the only Lumines game in the series to feature online multiplayer. Category:Games Category:Single-Player Category:Two-Player